


the penny drops (or the earring)

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 300 words, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship, getting found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris finds something surprising. Barry figures something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the penny drops (or the earring)

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 300 words  
> Prompt: any, any, lost earring

Barry had just stepped out of the STAR Labs elevator when his phone rang. He grinned when he saw Iris's name on the display. "Hey, miss me already?"

The novelty of being his girlfriend had evidently worn off. "Barry, you're won't believe this." Her voice was a gleeful whisper, like she was afraid of being overheard. "Dad had a woman here when we were out of town."

Barry blinked - this was unheard of. "How do you know?"

"The earring I found on the bathroom floor was a clue." 

"You're sure it's not one of yours?" Iris's sound of disgust answered that question eloquently. 

"It's a stud, blue and white stones." Even Barry knew that Iris preferred more statement pieces. "Ok, you need to talk to him, man to man. See what he says." Iris wasn't presenting it as a request, more an expectation. "Call me when you do."

With that, she hung up, leaving Barry to shake his head and wonder how he was going to bring this up with Joe. While they had discussed relationships in the past - not now, obviously - it had always been Barry's relationships under the spotlight. 

Still, he had STAR Labs stuff to deal with first so he walked into the cortex expecting to find Cisco with furrowed brow and a mouthful of technobabble. Instead he found him and Caitlin on their hands and knees. "Hey guys," he said, "what's up?"

Cisco kept his head down. "Not much," he muttered and Caitlin glared at him. 

"I lost an earring," she said. "It's blue and white and tiny..."

"Minuscule."

She continued as if Cisco hadn't spoken. "Care to help us look?"

The penny dropped and Barry grinned, crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd love to," he said. "In fact, I know just where to start..."


End file.
